


Not Another Group Chat

by SolarArmageddon



Series: chat fics [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Busters, GOT7, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band), Triple H (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, Confessions, Crack, Crack Relationships, De-Aged Characters, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter References, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Swearing, Texting, all fuckn wack ages tbh, chat fic, crack ship, like lots of it sry, most other characters are just mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Felix decided to make another group chat at 3 A.M.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> nicknames:
> 
> Bang Chan(sonyeondan) - chan  
> Momjin - woojin  
> Scratte - minho (like the saber toothed squirrels ex in ice age)  
> trash bin - changbin  
> Sonjin - hyunjin  
> Scrat - jisung (ya know like the saber toothed squirrel from ice age)  
> felix of the filth - felix (like Francis of the filth,,)  
> "Normal" - seungmin  
> Foxy (baby) - jeongin
> 
> Sorry if explaining these made it less funny but I want people to know what I mean lmao

_**Felix of the filth** has added **Bang Chan(sonyeondan), Momjin, Scratte, trash bin, sonjin, scrat, "Normal",** and **Foxy (baby)** to the chat! _

_**felix of the filth** has changed the group chat name to **o o f** !_

-

[3:07 A.M.]

 **felix of the filth:** y'all-

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** sHH, YOU MIGHT WAKE THE CHILDREN!

 **felix of the filth:** ...

 **felix of the filth:** chan, who do you consider children here? we're all teenagers including you

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** you should know by now when I say the children I mean jeongin

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** its past his bed time

 **bang chan(Sonyeondan):** and your bed time, felix. go to bed, you have school tomorrow

 **felix of the filth:** okay, yes, I do. but I can always skip or like,, live through it

 **felix of the filth:** its not like I don't do this most nights already

 **sonjin:** we know! and it sucks more for all of us more than it sucks for you because then you make another group chat and spam it and don't let anybody fucking sleep

 **sonjin:** so I'm going to say this one more time and I swear to f u c k If you do it again I will make it my lifes purpose to ruin every good nights sleep you could possibly get so LISTEN

 **sonjin:** don't ever make another group chat or even text me past 12am unless it is the weekend or it is important

 **sonjin:** got it?

 **felix of the filth:** yea jesus go back to bed grumpy

 **felix of the filth:** ill shut up

 **felix of the filth:** for now

 **felix of the filth:** tata

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** pls never say tata again

 **sonjin:** I second that

 **trash bin:** I third that

 **scratte:** I fourth that now can we all go to bed again

 **scratte:** or finally sleep (this includes you chan)

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** yes mum

 **felix of the filth:** yEs mUUmU

 **sonjin:** felix I swear to god you said youd shut up, actually do it for once

 **sonjin:** please I just want rest u slimy leech

 **felix of the filth:** fine fine

 **felix of the filth:** just promise not to call me a slimy leech again first

 **sonjin:** no

**_sonjin has left the chat_ **

 

 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is gonna be loosely based on a group chat I have with my irl friends who are almost all loud, obnoxious, confident gays who love drama  
> nicknames:  
> Bang Chan(sonyeondan) - chan  
> Momjin - woojin  
> Scratte - minho (like the saber toothed squirrels ex in ice age)  
> trash bin - changbin  
> Sonjin - hyunjin  
> Scrat - jisung (ya know like the saber toothed squirrel from ice age)  
> felix of the filth - felix (like Francis of the filth,,)  
> "Normal" - seungmin  
> Foxy (baby) - jeongin  
> oh btw this is a highschool au bc I'm in highschool so why not

**[chat: o o f]**

**[3:42 P.M.]**

**Foxy (baby):** so uhhh

 **foxy (baby):** anyone else see bambam "accidentally" punch lisa in the tit between classes or were me and Seungmin the only ones there

 **felix of the filth:** I'm sorry what

 **sonjin:** w h a t

 **momjin:** I 2nd hyunjins w h a t but also watch your language Jeongin!!

 **foxy (baby):** why

 **foxy (baby):** I'm old enough to say tit

 **foxy (baby):** what else do you want me to say anyways? the only alternative to tit is boob or breast

 **scrat:** or organic milk sack

 **sonjin:** I'm sorry for saying this a second time but

 **sonjin:** w h a t

 **"normal":** Jisung I'm sorry to break this to you but nobody says a boob is an organic milk sack, including yourself and nobody ever will

 **scrat:** what do you mean "including you"? I say it all the time! I never use any other term!

 **"normal":** no you fucking dont

 **"normal":** I literally have never heard you say that and I heard you call them titties the other day in the mall when you forced Changbin to take a picture of you touching a mannequins nipple

 **"normal":** so don't act like you use it

 **scrat:** :(

 **momjin:** ...

 **momjin:** anyways

 **momjin:** just don't talk about boobs in general and you wont be using inappropriate language!

 **foxy (baby):** no

 **foxy (baby):** chan lets me say tit, why cant you

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** shUT UP JEONGINn

 **sonjin:** agfebwcyeaigu;hoab

 **sonjin:** chans gonna get his ass beat tonight

 **trash bin:** ye

 **trash bin:** hes literally sitting next to me yelling and typing faster than ive ever seen before

**[chat: struggling parents of 6.5]**

**chanin ball:** lISTEN WOOJIN

 **chanin ball:** I ONLY LET HIM SAY IT ONCE WHEN HE ASKED ME ABOUT THE WHOLE LISA BAMBAM THING WHEN I WAS DRIVING HIM HOME

 **chanin ball:** HOW ELSE WAS HE SUPPOSED TO SAY IT ANYWAYS?

 **wooji:** he shouldn't say it all! hes a baby!

 **chanin ball:** just let him say it, he wont die

 **wooji:** :(

 **wooji:** fine, ill let it slide

 **wooji:** just this time tho

**[chat: o o f]**

**bang chan(sonyeondan):** hi! we're back

 **momjin:** yes, we're back

 **momjin:** keep telling your story jeongin

 **foxy (baby):** ...

 **foxy (baby):** not even gonna ask how chan is till breathing but yeah did anyone see that besides me and Seungmin and if so does anyone have context?

 **scratte:** why didn't you ask chan when he brought you home? why don't you just go across the hall and ask him now?

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** he did ask me on the way home, idk tho, I don't have classes with bambam anymore

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** remember? the separated us :(

 **scrat:** you never explained that so I'm pretty sure most of us forgot

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** theres a reason I didn't explain it and I don't plan to

 **momjin:** it was because bambam was selling a vape to someone in class that happened to sit next to chan

 **momjin:** and when the teacher was talking on the phone he threw it at the kid, chan caught it and then bambam whisper yelled "theres your vape dude"

 **momjin:** except bambam has no volume control so obviously the teacher heard and chan got in trouble for it

 **scrat:** wAIT REALLY

 **scrat:** IS THAT WHY YOU GUYS GOT SUSPENDED

_**bang chan(sonyeondan) left the chat** _

**trash bin:** IM WHEEZING CHAN JUST GOT UP AND LEFR HIS OWM HOUSE

 **momjin:** oops

 **scratte:** damn I thought chan was dying today not you woojin

 **foxy (baby):** ANYWAYS

 **foxy (baby):** DOES ANYONE KNOW

 **"normal":** yeah I wanna know nobody in our grade knows and we wanna be the firsts

 **felix of the filth:** drama hoes lol

 **foxy (baby):** stupid hoe lol

 **momjin:** jeongin

 **foxy (baby):** sorry mom

 **scratte:** so I think I know what happened

 **scratte:** or at least I overheard

 **"normal":** do tell

 **scratte:** she "accidentally" said smth about yugyeom being ugly (who knows how that works) and wouldn't take it back since it was "just a joke", he "accidentally" punched her in the tit

 **sonjin:** is that really it

 **scratte:** yea

 **scratte:** sorry to disappoint but bambam is actually just a whipped loser who refuses to let anyone even make a joke about yugyeom

 **foxy (baby):** dang

 **foxy (baby):** thanks anyways I guess

 **"normal":** we're still the first ones to know at least

 **foxy (baby):** true

 **scrat:** so is anyone gonna add chan back

 **momjin:** definitely not

 **"normal":** no

 **sonjin:** no

 **foxy (baby):** no

 **trash bin:** no

 **felix of the filth:** no

 **scratte:** no

 **scrat:** ...

 **scrat:** I guess I wont be either lol


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to school tomorrow oof  
> but uhh anyways ill still try to work on this at least once a week or so??  
> but this chapter starts some gay shit so enjoy (its a bad chapter tho tbh)  
> nicknames:  
> Bang Chan(sonyeondan) - chan  
> Momjin - woojin  
> Scratte - minho (like the saber toothed squirrels ex in ice age)  
> trash bin - changbin  
> Sonjin - hyunjin  
> Scrat - jisung (ya know like the saber toothed squirrel from ice age)  
> felix of the filth - felix (like Francis of the filth,,)  
> "Normal" - seungmin  
> Foxy (baby) - jeongin

_chat **"o o f"** renamed: **"FuCK ME UP"**_

_**scrat** removed **sonjin** from " **FuCK ME UP"**_

_**scrat** removed **trash bin** from " **FuCK ME UP"**_

**momjin:** pls no Jisung not today

 **momjin:** idc what it is just p l e a s e

 **scrat:** AQYRJTFUEVYKBJDWC SHIT UP WOOJIN

_**scrat** added **bang chan(sonyeondan)** to **"FuCK ME UP"**_

**momjin:** lol shit up

 **"normal":** what are you, 5?

 **momjin:** no but I am your mother and I will beat you with a chancla

 **scrat:** oKAY LISTEN GUYS

 **scratte:** no

 **scratte:** you cant make me

 **scratte:** I'm older than you

 **scrat:** baby please now is not the time

 **scrat:** we have a gay emergency to take care of

 **felix of the filth:** gay emergency my ass it wasn't a big deal

 **felix of the filth:** it was one hug its not like we saw them shove their tongues down each others throats

 **scrat:** sHUT UP FELIX, ONE HUG DOES NOT LEAVE SOMEONE BLUSHING LIKE A DUMBASS AND STUMBLING OFF INTO THE DISTANCE LIKE THEY JUST GOT SENT TO HEAVEN MOMENTARILY 

 **"normal":** ,, youre really exaggerating it

 **"normal":** his face could've just been hot, that happens sometimes

 **foxy (baby):** uhhh usually id agree with you guys but like he's never hot (temperature wise lol)?? hes always complaining about being cold

 **foxy (baby):** he also definitely has a crush on him, stuff like this happens constantly

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** I'm sorry but 1) who are we talking about and 2) if it was important enough to be in the group chat now why didn't you bring it up before jeongin?

 **foxy (baby):** 1) who do you think? Jisung removed hyunjin and changbin for a reason 2) nothing in this chat is ever important and this isn't either, its literally just a crush

 **scrat:** um I'm sorry but crushes are important so why the fuck did you not mention this before

 **scrat:** we could've had them together months ago!!!

 **foxy (baby):** I didn't notice months ago I noticed a month ago when he chose to hang out with Changbin repeatedly over me :(

 **foxy (baby):** also bc when I asked him why he told me he had a crush on him lol

 **momjin:** I'm sorry fucking w h a t

 **felix of the filth:** I 2nd that

 **"normal":** I'm going to actuall y strangle him

 **"normal":** why did he tell you and not /me/

 **"normal":** I'm the best friend here not u

 **foxy (baby):** bc you only keep secrets if they benefit you so we would've all known (except maybe bin because I don't think youd go that far- but who knows) by the end of the week at the latest

 **foxy (baby):** whereas I'm only likely to tell my mom when I talk about my day at school and she doesn't care about our shit sooo

 **"normal":** I'm killing you first and then I'm killing him, felix youre helping me hide bodies

_**felix of the filth** renamed themselves **bloody body transport**_

_**bloody body transport** renamed **"normal"** to **bloody body delivery**_

**bloody body transport:** okay!!

 **bloody body delivery:** those names are awful I'm changing them

_**bloody body delivery** renamed themselves **seung killer**_

_**seung killer** renamed **bloody body transport** to **idiot**_

**idiot:** D:

 **idiot:** why are you so mean to me

 **idiot:** those names aren't even good either!!!

 **seung killer:** better than urs lol

 **scrat:** hes right

 **scrat:** ANYWAYS WE NEED A PLAN TO GET THEM TOGETHER

 **scratte:** no we don't jisung

 **scratte:** that's the last thing we need

 **scrat:** why!

 **scrat:** that's what they did to us and were still together after a year!!

 **scrat:** why wouldn't it work for chanjin??

 **scratte:** I'm not saying it wouldn't work I'm just saying that it didn't feel great to know that all our friends planned our relationship instead of just letting us do it

 **idiot:** we're still sorry for that :(

 **scratte:** I know!! I'm not trying to make you guys feel bad I'm just trying to say its probably not a good idea

 **scrat:** I guess youre right

 **scrat:** sorry

 **scratte:** its fine :)

 **scratte:** how about instead of a plan to get them together we just sorta drop tiny hints? nothing too obvious just stuff that might make them realize or confess

 **momjin:** that sounds good

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** yeah

 **foxy (baby):** glad we can agree now can we add them back?

 **foxy (baby):** hyunjin keeps sending me crying emojis bc I wont tell him why they were kicked out

 **seung killer:** yeah just if they ask we all say were planning a movie night without them because they always complain about what movie we choose

 **seung killer:** either they'll have a movie night of their own or they'll promise to stop complaining, its really a win win situation

 **foxy (baby):** yeah ur right


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this fics humor too sarcastic or dark sometimes? Ive been holding back a lot of jokes and shit because I'm not sure but I feel like its really bland bc of that and I want it to be funny so idk. this is usually how me and my friends talk to each other (except harsher), its a lot of joking insults and shit but idk how other people feel about it and I know my sense of humor isn't very liked by a lot of people so I'm not sure if I should really go with it or if I should hold back even more :// just tell me your thoughts I guess!!  
> nicknames:  
> Bang Chan(sonyeondan) - chan  
> Momjin - woojin  
> Scratte - minho (like the saber toothed squirrels ex in ice age)  
> trash bin - changbin  
> Sonjin - hyunjin  
> Scrat - jisung (ya know like the saber toothed squirrel from ice age)  
> idiot - felix  
> seung killer - seungmin  
> Foxy (baby) - jeongin

**[chat: FuCK ME UP]**

_**foxy (baby)** added **trash bin** to **"FuCK ME UP"**_

_**foxy (baby)** added **sonjin** ****to **"FuCK ME UP"**_

**sonjin:** okay 1) why the fuck were we kicked out

 **sonjin:** and 2) who did it I'm pulling up to ur crib with a gun

 **foxy (baby):** hyunjin, the only gun you own is made of see through green plastic and smaller than my hand, all it shoots is water too

 **sonjin:** actually it shoots liquids and I could fill it with anything I wanted

 **sonjin:** and I know a lot of liquids that could cause damage to someones shit

 **scrat:** woahhh so threating

 **scrat:** except you still don't know who it is and nobody is gonna say, right guys?

 **idiot:** it was jisung

 **seung killer:** Jisung did it

 **foxy (baby):** jisung

 **scrat:** UQDFEGYWIHSD I HOPE YOU ALL STEP ON LEGGOS

 **scratte:** that's worse than death Jisung how could you ever say that to your friends

 **scrat:** THEY ARENT MY FRIENDS IF THEY EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS

 **sonjin:** anyways Jisung I hope you wont miss all your white shirts bc I'm covering them in fake blood and my piss

 **seung killer:** I'm sorry why do you own fake blood and how exactly do you plan to get your piss in that toy gun

 **sonjin:** uhh the fake blood was for Halloween

 **sonjin:** yeah :))))

 **sonjin:** and who said its going in the gun? I'm just gonna piss on it once I get there

 **scrat:** I'm sorry but can you please not? if youre planning on putting piss on my things at least do it through the gun so I don't have to witness that when it happens

 **momjin:** or we could just not ruin each others things because the reason Jisung did it benefits all of us anyways

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** yeah, we all win in this case

 **trash bin:** how so?

 **idiot:** hello to you too Changbin :)

 **trash bin:** h o w s o ?

 **idiot:** wow okay

 **scratte:** we started planning a movie night without you guys because you always complain about what the majority of us vote to watch.

 **sonjin:** excuse me!

 **sonjin:** how does that benefit us????

 **trash bin:** yeah I don't see how that would work in our favor at all, we just end up missing out on free food, free movies and a cuddle pile

 **trash bin:** which ya know, isn't a big deal

 **foxy (baby):** that's a lie you love those cuddle piles more than all of us

 **trash bin:** uh since when, I don't remember ever saying that- I would never say that

 **foxy (baby):** you don't have to say it, its obvious

 **trash bin:** no its not

_**foxy (baby)** renamed **trash bin** to **soft bin**_

**seung killer:** anyways now you can watch whatever damn movies you want at your own houses, or at each others even, then you still get cuddles, free food, and the free movie of yalls choice

**idiot:** pfft "yalls"

**idiot:** Seungmin you aren't from texas

**seung killer:** neither are you but yet you scream yeehaw whenever you get the fucking chance and I never say anything soooo

seung killer: I'm also vv sure ive definitely heard you say yall as well

**idiot:** touche

**sonjin:** that's still ridiculous!!

 **sonjin:** Minnie how could you do this to me!!!! we're best friends!!!!!!!!!

 **seung killer:** you complain to much I'm sorry jinnie

 **sonjin:** :(

 **sonjin:** fine! maybe I will just watch movies with Changbin instead! we don't need you guys to have fun

 **soft bin:** yeah! be @ my place at the same time we usually meet at woojins or chans and we can choose our own movie on prime or smth

 **sonjin:** okay :)

 **scrat:** WFWEYGILDASILNKJBDEYGAQHWDJPD YES iTS WORKING

 **scratte:** omg hsut up ji

 **sonjin:** WHY ARE YOU SO EXCITED FOR US TO BE GONE

 **scrat:** uhh,,

 **scrat:** cause you complain

 **scrat:** yeah

 **soft bin:** ???

 **soft bin:** okay

 **soft bin:** I don't trust that reply at all

 **scrat:** why not

 **soft bin:** hmm I wonder why not maybe it was the uhh,, or the yeah after the answer? or maybe the 3 minutes you took to respond even after you read the message idk

 **soft bin:** either way I don't trust you

 **idiot:** whatever it doesn't matter

 **idiot:** so we're all good with the plans for Friday movie night then?

 **sonjin:** yeah

 **soft bin:** yeah

 **momjin:** and the rest of us are just doing the same thing so we're all good

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** good I'm glad we could've figured that out

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** because the rest of us still need to decided between watching 9 or cars 3

 **soft bin:** and you wonder why we always complain

 **foxy (baby):** uH ILL HAVE YOU KNOW 9 IS THE BEST MOVIE MADE AND ALL THE CARS MOVIES ARE BETTER THAN LITERALLY EVERY MOVIE YOUVE EVER SUGGESTED FOR US TO WATCH

 **soft bin:** THATS SO NOT TRUE ONE IS A KIDS MOVIE ABOUT TALKING CARS AND THE OTHER IS ABOUT CREEPY DOLLS THAT ARE MADE FROM A MANS SOUL??

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** I'm siding with jeongin on this 9 is the shit

 **idiot:** it really is Changbin!! how do you not like 9

 **sonjin:** yeah even I like 9 and I hate most of the movies they suggest

 **soft bin:** 9 is fucking creepy I don't wanna watch some raggedy ass dolls get murdered for over an hour especially not when one of the scenes is them listening to somewhere over the rainbow for like 2 minutes until they start getting murdered again

 **momjin:** why don't you like somewhere over the rainbow?

 **soft bin:** I don't dislike it, the scene just freaks me out

 **seung killer:** so youre basically just a pussy then?

 **soft bin:** no!!

 **scratte:** that's what it sounds like

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** fr

 **soft bin:** ugh whatever it doesn't matter

 **soft bin:** I don't need to justify my tatses to you guys

 **soft bin:** I wont be there anyways!

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** true

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** so anyways does everyone agree that 9 is okay or does anyone really prefer we watch cars 3?

 **scrat:** 9

 **foxy (baby):** 9

 **scratte:** 9

 **momjin:** 9

 **seung killer:** 9

 **idiot:** 9

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** okay cool ill have it ready when you guys get here on friday

 **momjin:** and remember youre on snacks this time jisung

 **scrat:** of course mom :)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pls give me more ideas for this fic on tumblr @jeongssin or on ig @solararmageddon


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahaah I have an idea for a chapter but its not gonna be in chat format so I don't wanna write it yet (I just wrote a different fic so I'm like uhh no proper writing can die) so this is sorta filler I guess?? just some light "angst" if you can even call it that idk also sorry its short I just wanted to give yall some shit while I still have energy!! ill have a longer chapter next time to wrap this one up then ill write that other one I was talking about
> 
> sidenote!! for clarification!! 00 liners + jeongin are in 10th grade, Changbin and Minho are in 11th and woochan are in 12th!!
> 
> Bang Chan(sonyeondan) - chan  
> Momjin - woojin  
> Scratte - minho (like the saber toothed squirrels ex in ice age)  
> soft bin - changbin  
> Sonjin - hyunjin  
> Scrat - jisung (ya know like the saber toothed squirrel from ice age)  
> idiot - felix  
> seung killer - seungmin  
> Foxy (baby) - jeongin

**[chat: FuCK ME UP]**

**[10:43 A.M.]**

**idiot:** chan did you bring jeongin to school today? I don't have any classes with him in the morning but usually I would've seen him in the halls by now

 **bang chan(sonyeondan):** ??? yeah I did, he should still be there too cause he never texted me about leaving or anything

 **idiot:** also Jisung never showed up to our last class but I saw him this morning?? why is every1 missing :((((

 **seung killer:** they aren't missing theyre in the office

_**scratte** changed their name to **concerned mom 1**_

_**scratte** changed **bang chan(sonyeondan)** to **concerned mom 2**_

_**scratte** changed **momjin** to **concerned mom(jin) 3**_

**concerned mom 1:**  what do you mean theyre in the office!!

 **seung killer:** I mean theyre in the office lol

 **concerned mom 1:** now is not the time for this shit Seungmin w h y are they in the office

 **seung killer:** jeez idk

 **seung killer:** I didn't hear or see most of it but I did see Jisung push jeongin behind him before practically killing some kid in the 11th grade

 **soft bin:** ahh so that's why jiho never showed up in class

 **soft bin:** damn at least someone finally beat his ass lol

 **sonjin:** fedgyuaiuhxalnkz I know what happened

 **sonjin:** or at least I heard some girls talking about it

 **sonjin:** cause I'm never actually there when shit happens ever

 **concerned mom 2:** just spill hyunjin

 **concerned mom(jin) 3:** yeah I don't wanna get caught on my phone before I actually find out whats up

 **seung killer:** then just go to the bathroom???

 **concerned mom(jin) 3:** ...good point I didn't think of that

 **sonjin:** anyways,,

 **sonjin:** the dude was bothering jeongin in the hall about his "fucked up teeth" or something like that and jeongin was just ignoring him until he grabbed him

 **sonjin:** I'm assuming Jisung was around somewhere and he obvs wasn't gonna just do nothing soooo

 **concerned mom 2:** does it make me a bad parent if I'm proud

 **concerned mom 2:** cause I'm proud

 **concerned mom 1:** me too

_**concerned mom 1** changed their name to **proud mom 1**_

_**proud mom 1** changed **concerned mom 2** to **proud mom 2**_

**seung killer:** anyways, they've been there for awhile so I'm assuming they'll come back soon

 **seung killer:** or at least jeongin will, we might see Jisung getting his shit tho but I doubt he'll come back to class

 **soft bin:** why not? he didn't actually do anything wrong

 **sonjin:** yeah but he punched first and that's gonna be enough to get him suspended regardless

 **concerned mom(jin) 3:** yeah hes definitely not coming back, he'll at least get an iss

 **proud mom 1:** hopefully he doesn't get like grounded at least tho

* * *

**[12:04 P.M.]**

**foxy (baby):** Jisung got an oss if you guys wanted to know

 **foxy (baby):** for starting the fight and telling the principle to go fuck herself when she started talking about how he's in trouble because there's a no violence policy right after saying jiho was getting a shorter suspension than him since he "didn't start it"

 **foxy (baby):** also my mom is picking me up so don't try and find me cause I wont be here

**_foxy (baby) has left the chat_ **

 

 

 


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) hi I hate the #6 pls kill me  
> 2) I have to get up at 7am tomorrow to be in the pride parade with my schools qsa and I'm not that excited tbh cause like,, I'm tired and don't wanna deal with twats from school but here I am, planning to go  
> 3) I have no idea what I'm actually doing with this chapter I have barely thought this through but I have more than one idea for it so who knows whats happening I don't even but i plan on having hurt/comfort in some way so get ready  
> 4) I'm bad at writing the end of this chapter is awful but I love soft bros jeongchan don't @ me
> 
> proud mom 2 - chan  
> concerned mom(jin) 2 - woojin  
> proud mom 1 - minho  
> soft bin - changbin  
> Sonjin - hyunjin  
> Scrat - jisung (ya know like the saber toothed squirrel from ice age)  
> idiot - felix  
> seung killer - seungmin  
> Foxy (baby) - jeongin

**[Chat: FuCK ME UP]**

**proud mom 2:** so uhh,,

 **proud mom 2:** whos going to talk to them (or at least jeongin bc who knows if Jisung was murdered by his mom already)

 **proud mom 2:** I cant talk to him atm bc I have a test soon and so does woojin but ill like go to his house afterschool

 **seung killer:** Ill text Jisung

 **seung killer:** I don't have anything to do rn so if he's in crisis or smth I could like actually respond on time

 **proud mom 1:** if he doesn't answer lemme know I can stop by his house after school

 **proud mom 1:** his mom likes me :)

 **sonjin:** we know shut up

 **proud mom 1:** :(

 **idiot:** I also don't have anything to do so ill blow up jeongins phone until he has to respond

 **soft bin:** pls don't he hates that shit

 **idiot:** well how else am I supposed to reach him

 **concerned mom(jin) 3:** idk maybe like a normal person would: send one, maybe two texts

 **idiot:** nah

 **idiot:** I like my idea better :)

**[chat: gays gays gays they love me]**

**felix navidad:** jeongin

 **felix navidad:** jeongin

 **felix navidad:** jeonginnie

 **felix navidad:** I'm gonna keep spamming until you reply

 **maknae on top:** I hope you know that these chats have a mute and block button asshole

 **felix navidad:** I hope you know that I will stop at nothing to get you to converse with me

 **felix navidad:** and I know all your socials

 **felix navidad:** including your tumblr where all you rb is btr shit

 **maknae on top:** listen btr is the shit and I will not sit here and listen to your crusty ass bad mouth them

 **maknae on top:** not when you fuckn stanned 1d and didn't recognize the true talent right in front of ur damn eyes

 **felix navidad:** fine

 **felix navidad:** I deserved that last one

 **felix navidad:** ill just keep spamming then :)))

 **felix navidad:** jeongin

 **felix navidad:** jeongin

 **felix navidad:** jeongin

 **felix navidad:** jeongi

 **felix navidad:** jeongin**

 **maknae on top:** I'm only gonna talk to you if you change that user

 **maknae on top:** its been there since Christmas last year and its fucking may rn

 **maknae on top:** also if you tell chan to bring me ice cream and the white chicks dvd after school

 **felix navidad:** done and

_**felix navidad** changed their name to **ult gay**_

**ult gay:** done

 **maknae on top:** that user is a lie but okay

 **ult gay:** what do you mean its a lie

 **maknae on top:** I mean donghyuck is the ult gay and that's a fact

 **maknae on top:** ive talked with him like a handful of times but he literally oozes chaotic gay vibes and that's proof enough

 **maknae on top:** and have you s e e n him with his bfs

maknae on top: you've got nothing on that boy :// smh

 **ult gay:** shit your right I didn't think about that

 **ult gay:** but that's not the point

 **ult gay:** spill bitch

 **maknae on top:** whats there to spill

 **maknae on top:** hyunjin said everything except like one detail and its not something I wanna talk about cause you guys will freak out

 **ult gay:** I'm sorry uhh but now you have to tell me

 **ult gay:** I wont tell anyone else

 **maknae on top:** yeah lol suuure

 **maknae on top:** anyways that's it

 **ult gay:** you sure? theres nothing else you wanna talk about? you don't even wanna talk about your feeeeelings?

 **maknae on top:** my feelings rn: gay, sad, in pain

 **ult gay:** what do you mean your in pain???

**_seen at 12:47 P.M._ **

**[chat: FuCK ME UP]**

_**FuCK ME UP** renamed to **help (he needs somebody)**_

**idiot:** jeongin just left me on read after saying he was in pain and I'm concerned

 **seung killer:** the fuck do you mean he said he was in pain??

 **seung killer:** also jisungs mom responded to my texts and said he's grounded til next weekend so he wont be @ our movie night either which means felix you are now on snacks

 **idiot:** k but,,

**idiot: _[image]_**

**proud mom 2:** I'm leaving early

 **idiot:** if youre planning on going to his place he said he wants you to bring ice cream and white chicks btw

 **proud mom 2:** you were supposed to be consoling him not asking him what he wants??

 **idiot:** I was bribed okay

 **proud mom 2:** god u suck

_**proud mom 2** **has left the chat**_

* * *

When the door pulled open Chan was met by Jeongin's mother, her eyes shining as she urged him to come in quickly as the hallways were always cold in their apartment building. He'd like to say she was actually right when she said that, but he usually only thought it was cold in the winter when the other kids in their building liked to leave the front door open a crack so they wouldn't get locked out while they played in the snow.

Stepping into the small house he slid off his shoes carefully, glancing around the small house. It looked the same as always, although he did notice a few new photos lining the wall in the living room, most of them of Jeongin and his brothers together. He could even find one of himself holding up Jeongin (who looked rather displeased) by the armpits as he tried to get his younger brothers Frisbee out of the local park's tree.

Smiling softly at Jeongin's mother, he pointed with his unoccupied hand towards the younger boy's shut door, pulling the bag of ice cream and movies up.

"Can I go see him or should I wait?" He asked, putting the bag back down at his side finally as she nodded slowly, an uncomfortable smile making its way onto her face.

"Yeah, just knock first. He's been touchy since I picked him up,"

Nodding, he slowly approached the younger's door, leaning forward to see if he could hear him or the TV to at least figure out if he was awake or not. It was definitely on and Jeongin never leaves the TV on when he sleeps, he says it's too much noise for him to actually rest.

Knocking on the door a few times, he waited for the boy to open it. Shuffling could be heard behind the door, before a weak _Hold on!_ was heard and the door was flying open.

"Chan...? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Jeongin asked immediately, pulling both hands behind his back to move out of the doorway as a nonverbal welcome.

"Yeah, your point? Felix said you were hurt but that you wouldn't say how or why so I thought why not just show up and ask. Your a terrible liar too so the only thing you can really do is ignore me and I'm sure your mother would be pleased to fill me in." Chan spoke softly, sitting on the edge of Jeongin's bed as he waited for an answer. Sighing dramatically, Jeongin crossed the room quickly and draped himself over the front of the elder, but didn't make any move to become comfortable. Instead, Chan moved the boy around, pulling him into his lap before tugging both of the boy's hands out of his hoodie to hold. Upon doing so he noticed the wrap around his right hand, his fingers carefully running across it so he didn't hurt him.

"Before Jisung did anything Jiho shoved me around a bit...And one of the times he pushed me into one of those dumb heaters they have in the hall. I didn't realize how bad it was until after; it's sprained now," He muttered.

Sighing, Chan laid back onto the bed, pulling Jeongin down with him, being careful of his wrist. The younger exhaled shakily, wrapping his left arm around Chan's neck.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow. Everyone's going to keep talking about it and asking questions and I don't want to talk about it all." Jeongin admitted, shoving his face into the front of Chan's hoodie. Nodding, the elder rubbed his back softly.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Just tell your mom. I bet everyone will forget about it after a day or two more. If you want I could even do some stupid shit with BamBam that will get us both suspended and then nobody will remember this whole fiasco,"

"No...It's okay, I'll be fine. I just need a day. And ice cream. You brought that, right?" Jeongin asked, sitting up suddenly. Chan chuckled, nodding his head in the direction of the bag he left on Jeongin's night stand.

"Go at it, kid. There's those little plastic spoons in there you like. Oh, it's black raspberry, by the way. And the White Chicks you requested is on top of it too,"

"Fuck, yeah, okay. After this I'll be fine. Thanks, Channie." He smiled widely, picking up the pint sized ice cream and movie, moving to put it on. Chan got comfortable quickly, sending a quick text to the group chat letting them all know everything was going to be okay in time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5) donghyucks bfs are yukhei and mark lol bye (i wanted to put this @ the end just so that it actually had context)  
> 6) the "you don't even wanna talk about your feeeelings" bit is a joke me and my friends have irl bc in 7th grade me and my gf were in the girls bathroom being gay and we didn't realize that there was an 8th grader in one of the stalls so they walked out and I went to leave at that point cause I was embarrassed but she just went "hi! wanna talk about your feeeeelings?" and she said no and my gf kept repeatedly asking until she fucking left


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay fun fact: ive written more chapters for this fic than I have on any fic in the last like 3 or 4 years lmaooo  
> !!! also I'm listening to maxmoefoe(pokemon if anyone was wondering) while writing this so I feel like this will def be a chaotic chapter  
> sidenote: i havent been in any sort of chorus since maybe 5th grade? and i only did it for a year before switching to band bc it got me out of class and i actually wanted to play an instrument lol so idk how that shit usually works but what i remember was that the band and chorus shared a room @ my school and it was a mess
> 
> proud mom 2/vape dealer/kangaroo mom - chan  
> concerned mom(jin) 2/woojin. - woojin  
> proud mom 1/thot - minho  
> soft bin/short bin - changbin  
> Sonjin/visuaLLLS - hyunjin  
> Scrat/MIA - jisung  
> idiot/baby kangaroo - felix  
> seung killer/vocaLLLS - seungmin  
> Foxy (baby)/braces baby - jeongin  
> double b(itch boy)/yugyeoms hoe - bambam

**[Chat: help (he needs somebody)]**

_**proud mom 2** added **foxy (baby)** to the chat_

**proud mom 2:** yall!!!

 **proud mom 2:** I have a question abouTTEGDYUCNJOIPKDD VWYGF[0P[K';

 **idiot:** ??

 **proud mom 2:** pLSSAVYUVBIUNJKM

 **seung killer:** ????

_**proud mom 2** added **double b(itch boy)** to the chat_

**concerned mom(jin) 3:** ????????????

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **foxy (baby)** to **braces baby**_

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **proud mom 2** to **vape dealer**_

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **idiot** to **baby kangaroo**_

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **seung killer** to **vocaLLLS**_

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **concerned mom(jin) 3** to **woojin.**_

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **sonjin** to **visuaLLLS**_

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **soft bin** to **short bin**_

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **proud mom 1** to **thot**_

_**double b(itch boy)** changed **scrat** to **MIA**_

**thot:** square the f u c k up asshole

 **vape dealer:** YOU FUCKING MAULED ME JUST TO ADD YOURSELF TO M Y GROUPCHAT AND MAKE AN ASS OUT OF YOURSELF??

_**vape dealer** changed their name to **kangaroo mom**_

_**kangaroo mom** changed **double b(itch boy)** to **yugyeoms hoe**_

**yugyeoms hoe:** ...

 **yugyeoms hoe** : I cant even argue w/ that tbh

 **braces baby:** why did I get a lame one :((((

 **yugyeoms hoe:** ?

 **yugyeoms hoe:** I thought it was cute I'm sorry kiddo :((((

 **baby kangaroo:** chan why did you have to make our names match pls no

 **kangaroo mom:** w h y

 **kangaroo mom:** at least its not like when we had aussie #1 and #2 because Minho couldn't remember our names

 **thot:** its not that I couldn't its that I didn't fucking care

 **thot:** I only befriended you guys because I thought jeongin was too soft to leave alone with you heathens

 **visuaLLLS:** that's a lie you did it because Jisung asked ur dumb gay ass to and you couldn't say no

 **thot:** stfu I know where you live

 **vocaLLLS:** why is this mine

 **yugyeoms hoe:** bc u gots vocaLLLS

 **vocaLLLS:** how would you know

 **yugyeoms hoe:** my friends are also in chorus you know, right?

 **yugyeoms hoe:** I stop by sometimes

 **vocaLLLS:** righhhht I forgot you were friends with them

 **vocaLLLS:** I only ever see you with yugyeom its hard to remember *shrug*

 **braces baby:** plus like idk how theyre even your friends, jinyoung looks .5 seconds away from beating your ass when you enter the practice room and ive literally watched jaebum try and strangle you over a dick joke

 **visuaLLLS:** wAIT YOUR FRIENDS WITH JINYOUNG??????

 **yugyeoms hoe:** yes?

 **thot:** god not this again

 **woojin.:** hyunjin sweetie you really need to stop

 **visuaLLLS:** shhh

 **visuaLLLS:** so,, BamBam could you like,, possibly make him not think I'm creepy while also mentioning I think hes really cool and I wanna be his friend

 **yugyeoms hoe:** I mean,, yeah I could but I don't promise itll do anything

 **woojin.:** okay lets stop here before it gets any worse

 **woojin.:** 1) why do I have the lamest name here?? we've literally known each other since kindergarten wtf

 **woojin.:** 2) why are you here

 **yugyeoms hoe:** 1) I haven't been your friends since you betrayed me

 **yugyeoms hoe:** 2) I wanted to formally self invite myself into this group of friends by coming to you guys Friday movie night

 **woojin.:** that was in the third fucking grade wtf

 **woojin.:** all I did was tell on you because you kept stealing my shit anyways

 **visuaLLLS:** omg shut up

 **visuaLLLS:** nobody cares you traitorous bastard

 **visuaLLLS:** now back to moi

 **visuaLLLS:** why is my name visuals and why does it match minnies

 **yugyeoms hoe:** yall ask alotta questions damn

 **yugyeoms hoe:** but its bc youre the prettiest in your grade and you two are bfs so why not match

 **vocaLLLS:** bfs?????????????

 **visuaLLLS:** bfs?????????????????????????????

 **yugyeoms hoe:** yeah,,

 **yugyeoms hoe:** are yall not tofether or?

 **vocaLLLS:** u9ey80isxk god no this dork has a crush on someone else and I'm happily married to jeongin

 **braces baby:** since when lol

 **braces baby:** id rather date changbins midget ass than you

 **visuaLLLS:** wouldn't we all

 **vocaLLLS:** what the fuck

 **vocaLLLS:** how would that even work, that's like dating a stuffed animal the size of your hand

 **short bin:** thanks but also fuck you jeongin, fuck you Seungmin and especially fuck you bambam

 **thot:** anyways I think the most important question atm should be why am I a thot

 **yugyeoms hoe:** I assumed someone probably made the minHOE joke before so I said fuck it go big or go home and went with thot instead.

 **yugyeoms hoe:** same idea, just shorter

 **thot:** no its not but like,, whatever floats ur fuckn boat mate

 **kangaroo mom:** why did I read mate like felix in my head

 **baby kangaroo:** why did I read mate like chan in my head

 **woojin.:** gypequHadMA I HATE YALL

 **woojin.:** anyways, no you aren't allowed into our sleep over on Friday, especially not the movie part because I would like to cry into my sonjins shoulder without you cackling over the deaths of stitch punk dolls like you did when we got to watch 9 in the 7th grade

 **woojin.:** and you are absolutely not allowed into our friend group unless you get over this fucking 9 year grudge you've had on me over me telling the teacher you stole my damn teddy grahams and apologize to me in private chat or irl

 **woojin.:** and don't even say you don't have my number because you texted me in the middle of the night in the summer thinking I was youngjae and asking when you could finally pet sit for him

 **woojin.:** you also texted me a month before school started and asked if I knew if we had any work to do before school started bc chan didn't know either

 **woojin.:** until then, adios!

_**woojin.** removed **yugyeoms hoe** from the chat_

 

 

 


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao ive put off finishing this for a week now but ive been busy and stressed and alotta bad shit happened recently so I kinda didn't write for a bit I'm so sorry  
> anyways!! I end school soon and I don't start my college classes til later in june I believe?? so ill probably shit out as much content as possible in that time and ill probably even force myself to update on my birthday just so I can celebrate on here or smth idk  
> also this chapter is absolutely my excuse to write jinson without making an actual fic lmao sorry, more sk centered chapter next time with actual plot and its abt chanjin
> 
> kangaroo mom - chan  
> woojin./uwujin - woojin  
> thot - minho  
> short bin - changbin  
> visuaLLLS - hyunjin  
> MIA - jisung  
> baby kangaroo - felix  
> vocaLLLS - seungmin  
> braces baby - jeongin  
> yugyeoms hoe - bambam

**[Chat: help (he needs somebody)]**

  
_**woojin.** changed their name to **uwujin**_

  
**MIA:** I finally come back to school from getting my ass handed to me by my ma for two days straight and the first thing I see when I enter the cafeteria is Jinyoung .2 seconds away from either crying or killing Jackson who is on one knee holding a ring pop

  
**MIA:** am I surprised? no. am I greatly confused? absolutely.

  
**kangaroo mom:** wow your alive

  
**uwujin:** also he was giving jinyoung a "promise ring" you missed that part

  
**uwujin:** cause I mean,, a guess theyre a thing now?

  
**braces baby:** why do none of you guys sound excited by this?????

  
**baby kangaroo:** right!! I'm so excited!! I love bfs!!

  
**thot:** and that whole thing was vv cute too even if jinyoung was mad bc Jackson got the attention of the whole damn cafeteria just for that

  
**kangaroo mom:** it was cute but nothing will ever be as cute as the way yongsun asked out byul last year

  
**thot:** thATS NOT THE POINT ASSHOLE

  
**thot:** LISTEN IVE KNOWN THEM FOR 700 FUCKING YEARS AND THEYVE BEEN GAY FOR EACH OTHER FOR 500 OF THOSE YEARS SO LET ME BE EXCITED AND TALK ABOUT HOW CUTE THAT WAS WITHOUT LISTENING TO YOUR SHIT

  
**kangaroo mom:** BHYGFWEDH BITCH YOURE ONLY 16 WYM

  
**baby kangaroo:** sHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE JUST LET US ALL TALK ABOUT HOW CUTE THAT WAS

  
**kangaroo mom:** I DONT WANNA BRAT

  
**MIA:** all in favor of talking about jinson for however long say i

  
**thot:** I

  
**braces baby:** I

  
**baby kangaroo:** I

  
**short bin:**...I

  
**visuaLLLS:** why were you so hesitant about that-

  
**visuaLLLS:** but also I

  
**short bin:** shut up

  
**vocaLLLS:** I

 

**_braces baby_ ** _added_ **_yugyeoms hoe_ ** _to the chat_

  
**braces baby:** BamBam say I, its for the greater good.

  
**braces baby:** also ill let u into the sleepover even if woojin wont let you

  
**yugyeoms hoe:** I

  
**MIA:** okay that settles it, chan stfu its time to talk about jinson.

  
_**kangaroo mom left the chat** _

  
**uwujin:** I'm late but I

  
**uwujin:** also jeongin I will kill you if it means I can keep BamBam out

  
**braces baby:** sure

  
**MIA:** anyways,,

  
**MIA:** anyone care to retell the story since I was only there for the end?

  
**baby kangaroo:** okay okay so everyone was just minding their damn business until Jackson runs in

 

**baby kangaroo:** and this bitch is y e l l i n g jinyoungs name at the top of his lungs, ring pop held up in the air before he trips over his own damn feet and slams his face onto a table

 

**baby kangaroo:** dw tho he was okay and got up again to walk the last few feet to jinyoung before he knelt down and started making this long ass, big speech about how he'll be the best bf even and that this is a promise ring that promises he cant like leave or smth idk what a promise ring is for and he didn t really explain but !

 

**baby kangaroo:** then jinyoung just rolled his eyes and called him and idiot before kissing him on the forehead and Jackson just froze up

 

**MIA:** i think thats when i showed up?? cause he took the ring a few seconds later and Jackson just dramatically dropped to the floor while screeching and jinyoung looked ready to kill him

 

**yugyeoms hoe:** he was ready to kill him

 

**yugyeoms hoe:** i told Jackson not to do it bc jinyoung would probably hate how much attention it drew

 

**yugyeoms hoe:** but did he listen? no

**yugyeoms hoe:** it still could've gone way worse tho, ive seen jinyoung way madder lmao

 

**braces baby:** shiy i forget t o remove you

 

**_braces baby removed yugyeoms hoe from the chat_ **

 

**MIA:** FYOGQIEUHOIDWjpo MOOD

 

**thot:** sometimes i forget how much of an asshole you are jeongin jesus

 

**vocaLLLS:** honestly same and thats saying something because i have all my classes with him except like 2

 

**visuaLLLS:** its not that we forget, its that hes good at hiding it behind his cuteness

 

**uwujin:** AAAAAAAAAAAA CHAN JUST TEXTED ME AND SAID "ARE THEY TALKING ABT JEONGIN BEING CUTE? MY SENSES ARE GOING THE FUCK OFF AND IF THEY ARE I BEST BE ADDED BACK!! I RUN THE CUTE JEONGIN APPRECIATION SQUAD, THEYD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME"

 

**uwujin:** IM CACKLING IM NOT ADDING HIM BACK

 

**braces baby:** I'm sorry but what the fuck is that

 

**uwujin:** oH FUCK

 

**uwujn:** FUCJKKJGEHDOIJOKS

 

_**uwujin has left the chat** _

_**short bin has left the chat** _

_**MIA has left the chat** _

_**visuaLLLS has left the chat** _

_**vocaLLLS has left the chat** _

_**thot has left the chat** _

_**baby kangaroo has left the chat** _

 

**[new message to: mama jinnie, pretty boy, ult gay, minhoe, short, annoying, and panicked gay]**

 

**braces baby:** i think yall forgot i live across the hall from chan and he cant say no to me so i will find out what the fuck is going on anyways

 

 

 


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the 3rd time im rewriting this bc my laptop turned on num lock for no reason and wouldn't shut off, fucked up the entire thing and then made me restart my laptop (i had part of the fic still saved but like,, fuck) so like hello im not having a lotta luck writing this fuckn chapter as you can tell
> 
> i had a hella rough night tho so i didn't rewrite it last night like i was planning to, sorry. also sorry that this wont be even close to as good as the original, a rewrite never is tbh. I suck at writing too so like i apologize greatly for this sorry excuse for a fluffy changjin chapter (its not as fluffy as the original either which is disappointing bu t i couldn't fuckn rewrite it in a way that actually sounded good this time)
> 
> anyways, heres 3 things i wanted to mention:  
> 1\. im pfficially 15, a bitch feels old (my birthday was the 5th)  
> 2\. i listened to hoodie season a lot while writing this so lowkey insp but not really tbh lol  
> 3\. i start my college stem class in 5 days and theres a class 3 days a week (wed-fri) + a few manditory workshops so like,, updates will be less frequent now and im sorry for that
> 
> sidenote, im just noticing how inconsistent i am with things like chat name/name change things cause sometimes ill say changed and othertimes ill say renamed im sorry im such a mess lol not fixig it tho bc im lazy and it doenst really matter tbh
> 
> also i only brought up oceans 8 bc i watched it finally with 3 of my friends on my birthday and like,, bitvh im so gay for rihanna so i had to mention it lol (also like yukheis parts in this are based after the boy who went with us cause hes chaotic but also vv soft which is literally yukhei soooo)
> 
> hhhng h also pls send me requests on tumblr @ jeongssin i can post em either on here or on there idc and ill get around to it as soon as i can uwu
> 
> kangaroo mom - chan  
> uwujin - woojin  
> thot - minho  
> short bin/binsual/sweet binnie - changbin  
> visuaLLLS/sweet jinnie - hyunjin  
> MIA/9balls - jisung  
> baby kangaroo - felix  
> vocaLLLS - seungmin  
> braces baby - jeongin

**[Chat: pretty jinnie]**

  
**binsual:** hey what do you wanna watch 2nite

  
**pretty jinnie:** you say '2nite' as if its gonna be way later but itll be like,, an hour from now

  
**pretty jinnie:** but uhh,, maybe heathers? or we could rewatch a drama!

  
**binsual:** ...you mean strong girl bongsoon don't you?

  
**pretty jinnie:** maybe...

  
**pretty jinnie:** in my defense, its vv good

  
**pretty jinnie:** also like who doesn't wanna look at hyungsik for hours

  
**pretty jinnie:** my gay ass sure does

  
**binsual:** you got me there

  
**binsual:** anyways yea we can watch that

  
**binsual:** don't forget to bring extra snacks cause all i got is like,, lemons adn pickles

  
**pretty jinnie:** date cancelled im staying home and eating my good snacks in peace you disgusting bitch

  
**binsual:** or you could eat them at my place, on my comfy ass couch, cuddling w/ me :)

  
**binsual:** (pls you know im a desperate fool for attention)

  
**pretty jinnie:** ik : >

  
**pretty jinnie:** ill go get ice cream with my ma then ill be at ur place

  
**binsual:** kk

* * *

Never in the seven years that Hyunjin had known Changbin had he showed up at his house and been met with by his almost naked crush at the door. Hell, he couldn't even think of a time off the top of his head that he'd seen Changbin in his boxers for any reason. Yet here he was, standing on his porch, bags of snacks in hand, jaw slack in surprise. The shorter, who was dressed in nothing but baby blue boxer briefs, stood staring back at him, face a dark red.

  
"You greet all you friends like this or is it just me?" Hyunjin made an attempt at a joke, smiling in discomfort as the other stood still staring at him in horror.

  
"Fuck off! I thought you were my mom!" He yelled in response, grabbing the younger's wrist and tugging him inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

  
"Oh, so you just greet your mom like this?" Hyunjin asked, laughing now as he slipped off his shoes, the bags rustling loudly as he did so. He could hear Changbin muttering angrily behind him, hands in fists by his side before he rushed up the stairs. _Hopefully to put on some clothes..._ he thought, rolling his eyes as he headed to the living room to start setting up the snacks on the coffee table in front of the couch and then pull up the show on Netflix.

  
Sure enough, when Changbin finally enters the living room he's got clothes on this time. He's wearing a large black hoodie with red English text in an odd font that Hyunjin doesn't even bother trying to read and a pair of black PJ shorts, covered in the faces of _The Avengers_.

  
"Did you get the show pulled up yet or not?" Changbin asked, grabbing the bag of salt and vinegar chips and ripping them open. Hyunjin shook his head no, reaching out a hand in hopes that the elder wouldn't be greedy and hand him a few chips. Thankfully, he did.

 

"It should be in my recently watched on Netflix. If not, check my list. Also make sure you restart the episode,"

 

Hyunjin did as he was told, finding _Strong Girl Bong-Soon_ somewhere towards the end of his recently watched. In all honesty, he was surprised it wasn't closer to the beginning of his recently watched. Even if he acted like he didn't love it, he was almost as obsessed with it as Hyunjin.

 

Changbin placed down the bag of chips back on the table before plopping down on the couch, shimming around a bit to become more comfortable. Hyunjin placed down the remote on the coffee table, leaning back into the couch cushion. Immediately, Changbin inched closer to the taller boy, pulling the boy to his chest, arms wrapping around his waist as he placed his chin in the junction between Hyunjin's neck and shoulder.

 

Though this was a regular occurrence when it came to watching shows or movies with the older boy, Hyunjin never failed to blush. Instead of thinking about it much he just placed his hands atop Changbin's smaller ones, leaning back into the elder's chest.

 

* * *

 

A few episodes had passed without much conversation (except for a brief one about how Changbin likes Gukdoo and Hyunjin doesn't) and a few rearrangements to their position, leaving them laying down on the couch. Hyunjin's back was still pressed against Changbin's chest as the fourth episode started, his face pressed into Changbin's arm and his eyes only half lidded as he was starting to doze off. He hadn't slept much the night before, trying to complete at least one season of a series he had just started only to remember that he had plans the next day when it was three A.M. and he only had an episode in season one left.

 

Changbin could tell he was falling asleep by the way he would randomly jerk awake if he moved even slightly, but he didn't mind. Though...he did have something he wanted to discuss with the younger boy and he had yet to bring it up.

 

Bringing his free arm up, he started to pet at the younger boy's head, careful not to accidentally get the hair stuck on his fingers and tug it.

 

"Hey, Jinnie?" Changbin whispered, his breathe ghosting against the back of Hyunjin's neck. His face had been pressed against the boy's back for the most part, but he had shifted himself upwards a bit so he could speak closer to the boy's ear. Hyunjin made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn't make a sound after that, waiting for the boy to continue.

 

"Listen...I know you're about to pass out, but I wanted to talk to you about something. I meant to bring it up earlier, sorry," Changbin muttered. Hyunjin made another noise of acknowledgement and muttered back an _'s kay._ Changbin didn't hear it as it was muffled against his hoodie sleeve where Hyunjin had further pressed his face into the soft fabric covering his arm.

 

"I just wanted to know what we are...? Because I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me and everyone knows it too. So I wanted to hear what you have to say about us...If us is even a thing, that is,"

 

Hyunjin's eyes flew open at this as he gasped lightly, but he didn't move otherwise. He never really realized the other liked him back, though now that he was thinking about it, it was painfully obvious. _Am I that much of an idiot?_

 

A few seconds of silence passed, Changbin's hand slowly leaving his hair as Hyunjin took a shaky breathe, trying to come up with something to say that didn't sound stupid.

 

"If us means boyfriends, then yes, there is an us." Hyunjin finally said, nervousness clear in his voice. The elder heard this and tugged at the boys side, slowly turning him around so they were facing each other. Hyunjin's eyes seemed to be looking everywhere except for at Changbin as his fingers gripped tightly at the edge of his T-shirt. Changbin smiled softly at the younger boy, grabbing both his hands in one of his smaller ones. Finally, Hyunjin looked up at him.

 

" _Boyfriends_ sounds lovely." He whispered, raising one of the boy's hands to kiss his knuckles. Hyunjin blushed fiercely, tugging his hand away to push at the boy's chest.

 

"Fuck offff-" Hyunjin started to whine, but was interrupted by a pair of lips brushing against his softly, only for a few seconds. His eyes were wide once again, his voice caught in his throat as he froze up.

 

"Sorry, I jus-" Changbin started just like Hyunjin had before, but was interrupted by the taller boy surging forward and kissing him. The kiss lasted longer this time, but was significantly more awkward due to Hyunjin's force when they started. Nevertheless, both boys enjoyed it. And though it was short, Hyunjin noticed how his chapped lips weren't as bad as he imagined them feeling and Changbin noticed the faint taste of birthday cake chapstick, savoring the flavor.

 

* * *

**[Chat: help (he needs somebody)]**

 

_**MIA** changed their name to **9balls**_

_**MIA** changed the chat name to **oceans gr8**_

 

**9balls:** k before yal get mad lemme just admit this since youll probs hear about it anyways: i skipped movie night to see oceans 8 with markhyuckhei

 

**9balls:** my mom ungrounded me like an hour beforehand but i didn't wanna walk to chans so i asked some people and hyuck said yes if he can bring his bfs so i went to a movie w/ them since mark can drive and offered to pick me up

 

**9balls:** anyways the real reason im mentioning this now isn't bc youll probably find out eventually its mostly bc??? wow im straight after that movie ya know

 

**thot:** im sry what

 

**thot:** excuse you?

 

**9balls:** ,, like who else saw it

 

**braces baby:** i did and yeah youre right?? like Rihanna alone killed every gay part of me

 

**baby kangaroo:** fr like whats a dick i only know tity

 

**kangaroo mom:** i never wanna read that ever again

 

**baby kangaroo:** no but im pretty sure i haven't felt that straight since i saw lil for the first time in all grown up

 

**kangaroo mom:** I NEVER WANNA READ THAT AGAIN

 

**vocaLLLS:** shit no i agree with yall idk how im gay when women like sarah paulson exist

 

**thot:** sidenot e tho, when the fuc did yal become friends

 

**9balls:** im in a groupchat with him and some other guys born in the same year

 

**9balls:** felix, Seungmin and hyunjin are in it but i kicked them out when i asked

 

**9balls:** also, back on topic, on top of wanting to talk abt that i wantdto talk about how yukhei straight up walked into the theater and said he was a student to get his discount and the fuckn dude at the cash register looked at him n said "the fuck you are, $8 dollars" but the rest of us got our student discount

 

**uwujin:** he deserves that

 

**thot:** are you seriously still mad at him for spilling a drink on you in middle school

 

**uwujin:**

 

**9balls:** he also patted my head and said "youre so precious" when i was talking about hotel transylvania coming out soon and now i know why hyuck is so whipped

 

**braces baby:** anyways,,,,,, Jisungieeee :)

 

**9balls:** i don't fuckn trust that

 

**braces baby:** you should give me all their numbers :))

 

**9balls:** for w h a t

 

**braces baby:** i may or may not have been planning how to turn that ot3 into an ot4 since middle school

 

**braces baby:** figured i may as well get one bf by the time i graduate, but then i realized

 

**braces baby:** why not get three

 

**kangaroo mom:** gasp

 

**uwujin:** :0

 

**uwujin:** :0000

 

**thot:**

 

**thot:** and yall call me a hoe

 

**kangaroo mom:** why the fuck do you have a pic of jeonghan on your phone??

 

**9balls:** Minho keeps a folder of memes/reaction pics for everyone who hes had more than like 4 convos with

 

**thot:** perks of going to parties :)

 

**braces baby:** perks of being a bathroom whore for 10th and 11th grade boys

 

**thot:**

 

**9balls:** don't talk to my bf that way!! ill fite u (ง •̀_•́)ง

 

**braces baby:** i feel so threatened

 

**baby kangaroo:** ya know im just now thinking about this but jeongin has been so much more mean lately :(

 

**kangaroo mom:** hes picking up on minhos habits, weve let him babysit too many times now

 

**uwujin:** yeah, he got the hoe and the attitude from minho

 

**vocaLLLS:** not to get off topic or whatever but where are hyunjin and changbin

 

**vocaLLLS:** its like 12pm and they haven't talked to us since yesterday + usually they wake up by now with how many texts weve sent

 

**thot:** probably sleeping still?

 

**baby kangaroo:** probably suckn face

 

**9balls:** true

 

**vocaLLLS:** whatever i just wanna know how it went

 

**visuaLLLS:** 1) it went gr8

 

**visuaLLLS:** 2) its none of ur dang business what we were doinv (ง •̀_•́)ง

 

**short bin:** nah we were sucjing face yal was rigt

 

**vocaLLLS:** exposed

 

**thot:**

 

**uwujin:** :0

 

**uwujin:** :0000

 

**uwujin:** :000000000000000000000

 

**kangaroo mom:** oH FUCK

 

_**visuaLLLS** changed their name to **pretty jinnie**_

_**visuaLLLS** changed **short bin** 's name to **sweet binnie**_

 

**sweet binnie:** we also came up with our own couples chat names so yall couldn't give us awful ones

 

**braces baby:** :00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

**braces baby:** i feel ripped off

 

**pretty jinnie:** next time kiddo, next time

 

 


	10. This is a joke™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan busters (also follow my shit busters blog on tumblr @ milqshake-minji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a joke but also like stan my girls i love busters sm
> 
> its purposely short bc i just wanted to make a joke
> 
> also psa, i started my college classes and im suffering idk why i chose a med class my teacher is fuckn insane tho and has us do a quiz every night with homework and is having us write a research paper in the same format as an actual professional would im like,, im 15 i don't even know how to use mla citations properly wtf is an abstract why is there an introduction what the fuck is a method and why is the topic of anything????? also i have to walk to and from school at like 8am and not only is it hot but im flat footed so it hurts a lot and i have blisters from forcing myself to speed walk there?? anyways ill shut up abt that now
> 
> sidenote,, im starting a svt chat fic, look out for that if you want :)
> 
> sidenote pt 2? uh hi triple h killed me this comeback,, also go watch 1998 truman and 1999 wildefire by brockhampton and ill personally send u a virtual kiss on the forehead,,, also go listen to history by rich brian issa bop,,,,,, also if you havent go listen to 159cm by tenny k im done bye

**[Chat: oceans gr8]**

_**braces baby** renamed the chat **busters and their +1** _

**braces baby:** ive decided to make better new friends cause yall SUCK (excluding u chan)

 **braces baby:** so heres a pic of my new #squad,,, they call themselves busters (don't ask its cute), don't talk to me or them ever or ill shank u

**braces baby:**

**braces baby:** theyre cuter than all of you combined AND they watch mlp with me unlike yall (again, except chan, ily dad)

 **braces baby:** so uhHhhhhH

 **braces baby:** adios

_**braces baby left the chat** _

**uwujin:** wHAT THE FUCK


	11. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gfeyauXtfudeygwihsj i had my midterm today and uhhhh what the fUCk was that also i have a presentation and essay to write and ive done 0 research whats wrong with me i regret my entire life  
> anyways sry this update is kinda short and bad but i couldn't think of much else lmao
> 
> kangaroo mom/parent 1 - chan  
> uwujin/parent 2 - woojin  
> thot/parent 2.5 - minho  
> sweet binnie - changbin  
> pretty jinnie - hyunjin  
> 9balls - jisung  
> baby kangaroo - felix  
> vocaLLLS - seungmin  
> braces baby - jeongin

**[Chat: parental unit & a baby]**

  
**bhad bhabie:** guyyysys ys i need help :((((

  
**parent 1:** whaddya need kid??

  
**parent 2:** yeah im free all of today i can come over :)

  
**parent 2.5:** so can i!

  
**parent 1:** i can also :)))

  
**bhad bhabie:** i only need one parent here

  
**parent 2:** im already getting in my car yall bitches better back off

  
**parent 2.5:** i live closer and im stepping out my fucking door now woojin you back off

  
**parent 1:** i literally live across the hall and by the time you even get on this street ill have fixed the problem already so get out ur damn cars u hoebags

  
**bhad bhabie:** its math homework btw

  
**parent 2:**

 

**parent 2.5:**

 

**bhad bhabie:** that leaves you chan

  
**parent 1:** why don't you just ask Jisung, i heard he likes math!

  
**bhad bhabie:** since when does he like math

  
**parent 1:** since recently! go talk to him, im sure he'd love to help his favorite baby!

  
**bhad bhabie:** im not a baby fight me

  
**parent 2:** sure,,

  
**[Chat: dumbass (ignore)]**

  
**_jeonggggg_ ** _unmuted_ **_dumbass (ignore)_ **

  
**_jeonggggg_ ** _changed their name to_ **_#1 markhyuckhei stan_ **

 

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan:** alright listen up bitch boy

  
**#1 markhyuckhei stan: ** you need to help me with my math homework

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan:** and give me mark yukhei and donghyucks numbers

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan:** or else im sendin g everyone in my contacts that video of you drunk singing about your love for Minho while holding a stuffie he gave you 6 years ago at a birthday party

 

**dumbass (ignore):** ,,,

 

**dumbass (ignore):** thats not /that/ bad

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan: ** i also have that video of you kissing felix on Christmas

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan: ** and that video of you drinking spoiled milk you found outside the cafeteria in middle school

 

**dumbass (ignore):** 1) me and felix are bros ™ thats what we do + it was mistletoe we have an excuse

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan:** sure

 

**dumbass (ignore):** and that video of me drinking the milk isn't that embarrassing

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan:** it isn't until your mom shows up and starts yelling at you and pulling you away by your rat ass hair

 

**dumbass (ignore):** you actually kept filming then?

 

**dumbass (ignore):** also my hair then wasn't that bad!

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan: ** yeah lmao k

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan:** and of course i kept filming that was the funniest part

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan: ** besides the part where you spit it all back out onto Seungmin after drinking most of it already

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan: ** how you didn't realize immediately? i still don't know

 

**dumbass (ignore):** fuck you

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan: ** ive already drafted the text bitch, #s and homework help now or its being sent

 

**dumbass (ignore):** fine

 

**dumbass (ignore):** ill be over in a bit and then you can get their numbers when i get there, k?

 

**#1 markhyuckhei stan: ** you have 25 minutes :)

 

**[Chat: busters and their +1]**

 

**9balls:** petition to ban jeongin from this chat all in favor say I

 

**kangaroo mom:** no :((((((

 

**baby kangaroo:** why would we do that :(((((((((((

 

**thot:** I

 

**vocaLLLS:** petition to ban Minho and Jisung from the chat for attacking a baby

 

**kangaroo mom:** I

 

**9balls:** oh cmon really

 

**pretty jinnie:** I

 

**sweet binnie:** I

 

**uwujin:** I

 

**thot:** I

 

**kangaroo mom:** ?

 

**thot:** what i don't wanna be in this chat anyways lmao

 

**thot:** ive been looking for a way out for years

 

**baby kangaroo:**

 

**kangaroo mom:** you have a collection too???

 

**sweet binnie:** i think you might be the only one without a collection of reaction pics made from kids in our school

 

**braces baby:** i don't have one

 

**braces baby:** actually wait no i have one but its only BamBam pics

 

**kangaroo mom:** since when do you hangout with him

 

**braces baby:** since i found out he has all the tea a hoe like me could need and also is useful sometimes

 

**uwujin:** like w h e n

 

**braces baby:** like when i need somebody to distract the café ladies while i take extra cucumbers to eat during class

 

**pretty jinnie:** im not even surprised by that tbh

 

**braces baby:** anyways i also agree Jisung should be removed

 

**braces baby:** Minho can stay but Jisung deserves to suffer alone

 

**baby kangaroo:** jesus what di dyou do to him this time jisung

 

**9balls:** i took 27 minutes to get to his house instead of 25 like he said

 

**9balls:** in my defense, i had to run from my house

 

**braces baby:** i can still fucking send that video

 

**braces baby:** the only reason i didn't to begin with was because i was trying to get some ice cream

 

**baby kangaroo:** what video

 

**9balls:** nothing :)

 

**braces baby:** yeh its nothing

 

**braces baby:** for now anyways :)))))

 


	12. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i hate myself and this update but ive had thjis sitting around for months and didn't wanna bother finishing it so im just gonna post it how it is sorry its short and messy  
> side note don't come for me bc the ages are fucked up i literally just don't stan enough groups to make this work without the weird age range
> 
> kangaroo mom - chan  
> uwujin - woojin  
> thot/whore - minho  
> sweet binnie - changbin  
> pretty jinnie - hyunjin  
> 9balls - jisung  
> baby kangaroo - felix  
> vocaLLLS - seungmin  
> braces baby/jeonggggg - jeongin
> 
> heres where it gets messy oof (this part will probably not even be included in most chapters but its gonna be a reoccurring chat soooo get ready)
> 
> min yoongi - suga (bts) wow who would've guessed  
> mom of 10 - jeonghan (seventeen)  
> mochimin - jimin (bts)  
> peachnyoung - jinyoung (got7)  
> junbug - jun (svt)  
> haodini - the8 (svt) also wow im unoriginal im using this same user for him in my svt chat fic  
> hoejong - edawn (pentagon) i miss him so  
> buttercup - renjun (nct)  
> chenle ! - chenle (nct)  
> sunshine baby - haechan (nct)  
> nakta - nakta (former toppdogg/xeno-t)  
> double b - BamBam  
> homie - jenissi (former toppdogg/xeno-t)

**[busters and their +1]**

  
**_braces baby_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_slytherins only event, go home_ **

  
**braces baby:** chat name is sort of a joke but also it gave me the idea to start a slytherin gc with a bunch of boys from school so ig thats happening too

  
 **braces baby:** anyways tho my brother is havig a harry potter themed birthday (he invited you guys cause he has no friends) with games n shit so i need all your houses and if you haven't taken the quiz yet 1) shame on you and 2) we'll just sort you ourselves ig cause i aint got time to wait for yall to take that shit i was supposed to make this list for teams weeks ago and i forgot

  
 **thot:** is it optional

  
 **braces baby:** no you dick

  
 **thot:** fine im a slytherin

  
 **braces baby:** well for that last comment you don't get to be in my slytherin group chat

  
 **thot:** good the majority of slytherins are probs your age anyways and i don't have the patience for that

  
 **kangaroo mom:** im a gryffindor

  
 **baby kangaroo:** we know you talk about it constantly

  
 **kangaroo mom:** what am i not allowed to

  
 **sweet binnie:** no youre allowed its just annoying as fuck and nobody really cares

  
 **sweet binnie:** also gryffindor

  
 **baby kangaroo:** Hufflepuff last time i checked btw

  
 **thot:** wym last time you checked

  
 **baby kangaroo:** i mean most people check regularly cause people change ya know but i haven't in like a year or two

  
 **9balls:** idk honestly i never bothered taking the quiz

  
 **braces baby:** out of all people i didn't expect you to be the one who hadn't taken it wow

  
 **9balls:** honestly just put me in like,,, Hufflepuff ig

  
 **braces baby:** k good enough, next

  
 **uwujin:** Hufflepuff

  
pretty jinnie: me and Seungmin are ravenclaws uwu

  
 **braces baby:** sure u r

  
 **pretty jinnie:** ?????

  
 **braces baby:** anyways im gonna finish up this guest list now and then make my slytherin groupchat bye

  
_**jeonggggg** has added **whore, min yoongi, mochimin, nakta, double b, homie, peachnyoung, junbug, haodini, mom of 10, hoejong, buttercup, chenle !** and **sunshine baby** to the chat! _

  
_**jeonggggg** has changed the chat name to **slytherins only event, go home!**_

 

 **jeonggggg:** pls don't murder me for making this chat but i got the idea to make a slytherin boys chat

 

**jeonggggg:** pls don't add anyone else either slytherin or not this chat is too big

 

**haodini:** how did you even get my number

 

**jeonggggg:** idk i just used whoevers numbers i already had

 

**whore:** i thought you said you weren't gonna add me

 

**jeonggggg:** yeah but then i realized itd just be me talking to alotta people who are older that i don't really know soooo

 

**jeonggggg:** also you said not to so why not make you suffer by adding you anyways

 

**homie:** ahshs listen this is cool but im busy and cant have my phone blowing up like this all the time so imma just,,

 

**_ homie left the chat _ **

 

**nakta:** sorry about him

 

**nakta:** he probably would've never replied in here anyways he doesn't even text me back half the time and im his bf so

 

**jeonggggg :** its fine! anyone is allowed to leave if they wanna!

 

**whore:** in that case

 

**jeonggggg :** except minho

 

**whore:** fuck you

 


	13. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of the new year lol  
> sorry ive been gone for 8 years but school has been a lot and i just,, haven't wanted to bother writing the next chapter when i got an idea for it and i still kinda dont but i figured its been long enough and i wanna be somewhat productive before i go back and start a new semester at school and get swamped with homework and almost fail math again lol
> 
> just a sidenote tho!! i removed some people from the slytherins chat out of convience, its hard to write so many people and get them all talking without making the chap wayyy longer than what i actually have energy to write, otherwise id probably have added more idols tbh lmao
> 
> whore - minho  
> jeonggggg - jeongin  
> min yoongi - suga (bts)  
> mom of 10 - jeonghan (seventeen)  
> mochimin - jimin (bts)  
> peachnyoung - jinyoung (got7)  
> junbug - jun (svt)  
> haodini - the8 (svt)  
> hoejong - edawn (former pentagon)  
> buttercup - renjun (nct)  
> chenle ! - chenle (nct)  
> sunshine baby - haechan (nct)  
> nakta - nakta (former toppdogg/xeno-t)  
> double b - BamBam

**[Chat: slytherins only event, go home!]**

**hoejong:** this shit is cool and all but tbh i think im gonna leave? just bc i dont have time to respond :( sorry

 **jeonggggg:** its okay! dw i get it!

 **hoejong:** okay, thanks kid :)

_**hoejong left the chat** _

**mochimin:** not that i mind being in this chat or anything but

 **mochimin:** howd you get my number

 **mochimin:** howd you get literally any of our numbers

 **jeonggggg:** i mean,,,

 **jeonggggg:** i got yours from chan awhile back and hes friends with Jungkook so

 **jeonggggg:** i had meant to ask you smth but i cant remember what and its obvious i never ended up asking lol sorry

 **jeonggggg:** and i got yoongis from woojin to give to jisung bc he wanted to ask him a question idk what or if he did

 **jeonggggg** **:** i just kept it incase i needed it in the future for whatever reason

 **min yoongi:** thats sketch

 **jeonggggg:** tbh i kinda hoard peoples numbers that i get somehow but dont actually need and im not sure why i do its kinda creepy now that i think about it oop

 **haodini:** ya think?

 **jeonggggg:** oh shut up i only had your number because Vernon got shitfaced at one of minhos parties last year and needed someone to pick him up

 **jeonggggg:** Minho only had your number and seungkwan and i was not dealing with that

 **haodini:** oh so youre the kid who sent me a text abt Vernon last year with only an address and "get here before he dies"

jeonggggg: yeah lol

 **mom of 10:** okay im leaving after i find out how you got my number

 **mom of 10:** not to b a dick or anything im just busy and dont wanna talk to a bunch of people i dont know tbh

 **jeonggggg:** that makes sense its fine

 **jeonggggg:** but tbh i dont remember probably jisung used my phone or some shit to mass text a bunch of people some weird shit

 **jeonggggg:** he does that a lot and its fucking obnoxious

 **jeonggggg:** hes fucking obnoxious

 **whore:** stop talking shit abt my bf

 **jeonggggg:** then stop telling him my password everytime i chnge it to avoid him using my phone to creepily mass text people!!

 **mom of 10:** tbh i just think i should stop giving kids my number when they ask for it ive had at least 3 different people do this to me in the last month

 **haodini:** youre a mess

 **junbug:** like you have room to talk

 **junbug:** you gave me your number after one conversation in math class about how shitty trig is

 **haodini:** in my defense i wanted to get in your pants

 **haodini:** and look how far it got me :)

 **junbug:** youre lucky i love you

 **hoadini:** ik

 **mom of 10:** gross

**_mom of 10 left the chat_ **

**peachnyoung:** im just going to assume bambam gave you my number

 **jeonggggg:** yeah i was getting it for hyunjin to begin with but i kept it so i could ask you about some chorus thing

 **jeonggggg:** i figured it out tho so

 **junbug:** okay so howd you get mine

 **jeonggggg:** genuinely have no fucking clue

 **jeonggggg:** again, could've been a mass jisung text or it could just be me hoarding numbers i find

 **junbug:** how would you even find my number

 **jeonggggg:** theres a kid in my grade who sells numbers to people for $3-$10 depending on the person and how difficult it was to get, people tend to drop the papers bc theyre so small or just drop them once they've saved the number

 **jeonggggg:** sometimes i save them and when im bored i text them some bs as a joke to see how theyd react

 **whore:** im sorry who sells these numbers?? ive been meaning to get minsungs number for awhile to try and bully him into changing his name into anything but me and jisungs ship name

 **double b:** why is your grade so fuckn sketch jfc

 **jeonggggg:** says you, you literally deal vapes and got chan suspended while being a dumbass and trying to sell one in class

 **jeonggggg:** anyways yangyang technically runs it but sometimes xiaojun does the selling if he isn't there

 **sunshine baby:** i knew xiaojun was a shady bitch smh

 **buttercup:** and mark didn't believe you lmao

 **nakta:** uh anyways how about you dont bother minsung

 **nakta:** ill fight u if you do

 **whore:** fuck u :(

 **nakta:** no thxs

 **chenle !:** wait okay so i know how you got hyucks number or at least im assuming i know but howd you get mine? and renjuns?

 **jeonggggg:** okay first of all if you know how i got donghyucks number @ Minho im gonna strangle ur bf let him know

 **sunshine baby:** ???

 **jeonggggg** **:** but i def got both of yours from yangyang to pass on to hendery idk what he needed them for tho

 **jeonggggg:** i saved renjuns bc he has refused to give me his number for 3 years now bc he didn't want me to send him memes at 2am like i did to jeno when i got his number

 **jeonggggg:** and i saved yours for no reason really

 **chenle !:** okay i dont think i know how you got donghyucks number now?? i thought he had gotten it from you so you guys could text but ig not :/

 **jeonggggg:** oh good nvm then :)

 **buttercup:** okay i would've easily given you my number if you hadn't woken me up almost everytime i slept over his house with a stream of soft memes

 **jeonggggg:** he asked for them i just got back to him late bc i nap a lot :(

 **sunshine baby:** @ renjun tell jeno im beating his ass if he doesn't text me back abt this shit rn

 **buttercup:** what shit

 **buttercup:** the cupcake situation or the fact that he never told you he had jeongins number

 **jeonggggg:** ?

 **sunshine baby:** and now im beating your ass as well :)

 **nakta:** i never found out how you got mine

 **jeonggggg:** i think minsung? i cant remember why tho

 **nakta:** of course it was him idk why i even bothered asking

 **nakta:** it was either him, sangwon or sanggyun but misung just makes so much sense

 **whore:** anyways i think you've explained why you have everyones numbers now,,

 **whore:** can i leave already

 **jeonggggg:** no


End file.
